I'm Not a robot
by klmj01
Summary: Basically, Karkat is a robot. His purpose is to be a guidance system for all of Skaia(which is a huge city). After 300 years of his existence, someone by the name of Dave Strider starts to affect the computer in a way that causes problems all over. Also, the current ruler of skaia seems to be keeping secrets. Davekat, John/Vriska, Rosemary, etc.
1. The Beginning

When you open your eyes (you think you opened your eyes), you don't really remember much. You feel a tingly sensation all over, and that's just about it. You're in empty space. There is nothing. You're just floating in nothingness.

You don't remember how you got here, where you came from, or why you're there. You do remember your name though, KARKATA. That's all you know. Your name is KARKATA, and you… you… don't know anything anymore. You feel like you have a purpose, but you don't remember what it is. You need to have something to exist for, but how can you possibly accomplish anything with no memory.

A blue screen appears in front of you, it not very large, just about the size of a normal computer screen. There are words on it in a lighter shade of blue that say, "KARKATA, awake." You're not sure how to respond, let alone carry out the request. You already thought you were awake.

You stare at the screen for a long period of time, unsure and a little scared about the consequences that could come if you don't do as it says. What would happen if you didn't 'wake up'? What would happen if you did? It fills you with emotions you find strange and new, and a little annoying.

Eventually, the screen goes away, but you're unease doesn't. In fact, you sit there in silence, terrified of what might happen. Nothing happens. You let yourself relax for a while, feeling the relief that nothing is going to happen. Though you kind of wish something would happen, it feels like something should happen to you for not carrying out the order.

You continue to float in nothingness, and then you feel like something incredibly wrong is going to happen. You start to panic. Fear course through you veins like rapids of a river. If you were able to breathe, you'd be hyperventilating. You start seeing flashes of red and you hear a thumping noise, like a heartbeat.

Then everything goes back.

-:.:.:-

When you open your eyes (you think you opened your eyes), you don't really remember anything – everything tingles though. You're in empty space. There is nothing. You're just floating in nothingness.

Your name is KARAKATA, and you don't know anything, but at the same time you feel like you know lots. There's a feeling like, you need to complete something. Like you have a purpose, but you don't know what.

You float there, and a blue screen pops up. There are words written on it, "KARKATA, wake up."

Hm. You though you already were awake. Now, you're not sure how to carry out this request. Although, you feel it's best to follow the order. So you float there, as you think repeatedly, _WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKEUP WAKEUP WAKEUPWAKEUP…_

Everything turns white.

-:.:.:-

You think you've done it. You think you've finally constructed the perfect – or close to perfect - robot. It took several tries and changes to get KARKATA to respond. You spent you're entire life – a total of 75 years – trying to create him. The perfect system.

His purpose? To be, essentially, a computer system that keeps all of Skaia safe, powerful, and full in control. This system will not fail, not like the last computers systems that had either been corrupted by others who seek to cause chaos, or had become corrupted on its own. The SILAS system was the first, and instead of being corrupted, someone destroyed him. It was impossible to replicate him afterwards. The KANKRI system was one of the greatest corruptions. So many people had died, there were so many buildings and homes destroyed, and all technology was the enemy. But that's far behind you and everyone now. You had a technology free era after the KANKRI corruption, and just several years ago people began to put their trust on technology again. And this time, the KARKATA system will be just a great as SILAS, if not better.

You are Gregory Scilier, brother to Henry Scilier, the current ruler of Skaia. You work as a robotics engineer, and your task along with company called 'Voidtech' is to provide an overall mankind guidance system. You've had three systems in the past, which, as said before, were failures. Voidtech had been working on the KARKATA system for several years, but it just seemed to act in a strange manner. Just two years ago the rest of Voidtech said it was hopeless and gave up, but you kept going. It was your job to create a system that would assist your brother in making Skaia righteous, make it a true home for many, and you weren't going to give up easily. All that work has finally paid off.

You watch in anticipation as KARKATA awakens. To any one, he'd look like a sleeping human. He was made to blend in with humans, even though he is a robot. He has pitch black hair, white skin, and crimson eyes. He's not very tall, a bit shorter than average, he doesn't have much of a build either, because he doesn't need to be since he's strong on his own – robotic arms and all. His brain is connected to the mainframe that will be in a highly protected room, which after some work will only give him access, only he can enter it. After all, people getting into the room and obtaining access to the mainframe is what caused most of the failures.

Bright violet lines form were his "veins" are supposed to be, and his limbs begin to move only slightly. The wires that are attached all over his body flash blue light, as it pushes more power into his body. Then, all at once, the lights fade and the wires detach themselves.

His eyes open. They reveal a bright violet light that fades to reveal human looking eyes of crimson. He looks around a bit, assessing the area. He then begins to move his limbs; he lifts up his hands and examines them. You can only wonder what it feels like to have woken up and find yourself in a position like that. KARKATA seems to be taking it fairly well.

The KANKRI system had panicked when he awoke, you never really knew why, you guess it was because he was unstable at the start. The SILAS system woke up and then went back to sleep for a few days, but his mind was active for during the time. And when the other system woke up, it apparently punched the nearest person, giving them a concussion. The other system is not one that many people know about, it didn't have much of an impact like SILAS or KANKRI; you don't know how it was destroyed either.

When KARKATA sits up he notices you, his eyes seem to still be adjusting, as you see the movement of his pupil. You think it's time you introduce yourself.

"Hello, KARKATA, I'm Gregory Scilier. I'm a robotics engineer a company called Voidtech, who are all responsible for your existence." You think that's a good start. After introducing yourself you need to test the robots abilities, senses, etc. You always start by getting the robot to say its own name first. They have their names programmed into them already; they just need to be able to say it.

KARKATA's attention seems to be wondering off, he might just be curious but you should probably keep that in mind for the future. "KARKATA," you say, and his attention returns to you, "could you say your name for me."

When he says his name, he not actually saying it, he just plays your recorded voice again. It seems he already know who to use the recorder. "No, KARKATA, you say you're name, not play a record of me saying your name."

He blinks at you, and turns away. It sometimes takes a few moments for them to say it. "KARKAT." His voice doesn't sound like a robot like it normally does when they first speak, it actually sounds like a person. It's a bit raspy, like he spent his whole life screaming or something.

He forgot the last "a" though, so you repeat his name. "KARKATA"

"KARKAT."

"KARKATA."

"KARKAT."

You sigh; at least he got most of it correct. When SILAS first spoke, he called himself "SIGNLESS", and he seemed to stick with it. KARKATA must to be the same. You suppose you'll just let him be.

After several more tests that consist of checking his body movement, service range (he got most of Skaia mapped out, it does takes a few tries), he can speak multiple languages, he knows all communication, safety, and guidance protocols (having to be nice to people, actions that need to be taken in various situations, etc.).

You've contacted the rest of Voidtech and told them the great news. Many of them were surprised, some congratulated you, and others said that they had faith in you the whole time – yeah, they didn't. Some of them, including your brother Henry and the representatives of the Prospit district and Derse district, are going to come and see KARKATA. Skaia is separated into two districts, Prospit and Derse. Long ago, half of Skaia didn't like how things were and tried to take over, leading to a long war which eventually solved its self. In order to keep peace, Skaia was separated into two districts, Derse which was governed differently (the way they wanted to be) and Prospit which stayed the same. On the north and south side of Skaia lies a border between the two districts, on the borders are major schools that teenagers who are interested in major jobs – like royal police, military, engineers, and defenders (defenders are people who leave Skaia and fight the creatures called Denizens). Denizens are dangerous and if they get into the city (honestly Skaia is big enough to be a small country) they will destroy _everything_ in their path.

You've given KARKATA a black leather uniform with blue and white designs on it (its mandatory to wear the respective uniform for the respective job/position). Since KARKATA is a guidance computer system he has to this uniform which is a mixture of royal police and military uniforms. You think the computer systems uniform should be their own since they do much more than the military and the royal police – the computer system even provides tests and pop quizzes for the students that attend the major schools.

Once he's fully fitted, he stood in a firm salute.

"KARKAT," you say, seeing as he prefers his name like that, "welcome to Skaia."


	2. 300 years later

~300 years later~

Your name's John Egbert and you think your best friend is a bit insane. Dave Strider wants to be a Defender. Of all things, it just had to be that. Though, you regrettably called it. He was always a fighter, a "knight" so to speak. Now, he's 15 years old, old enough to go to Medium, one of the major schools on the border, and become a Defender.

Now, what were the odds that you were the same age as him and just as insane? A lot. You are also going to be a Defender, and attend Medium. It's not just you though, Jade Harley is attending to be a Nuclear Engineer in the military, and Rose Lalonde is attending to join the military and do research on Denizens.

The four of you met online, and basically an indestructible friendship was formed. You've met Jade personally, since you both live in Prospit, but Dave and Rose live in Derse. So you've finally met each other today, your first day at Medium. You all hadn't known what you were going to do with each other's lives until now, when you saw each other at the school, and then proceeded to explain why you are all attending Medium.

"I still think you're insane." You say to Dave as you walk into the auditorium.

"You've said that like ten times, and yet you are joining the Defenders too," He says. You're both wearing plain black leather uniforms, as it's customary for students to. During class you can wear whatever you want, but out on the field you must wear the uniform, as well as to ceremonies. But you can have accessories with your uniforms if you choose. Dave's got his shades on, not like he ever takes them off anyway.

You all stand in imperfect rows now; there are a lot of people around you. Many people chat with each other as they wait for the Administrator to make an appearance and set the new school year into action.

You look around and your eyes land on a girl who seems to be picking on a smaller kid, she wears glasses with one lenses tinted. Her hair dark hair that looks blue is tied back, and her eyes are narrowed in on the kid whom she is giving a nuggie. She is tall and has curves and muscle – she could kick anyone's ass, you know that for a fact. Her blue lips a twisted into a dominant grin. In other words, she looks beautiful. The boy who is being tormented, has a sort of "laidback" Mohawk, and has robotic legs. You kind of wonder what happened to his legs, but you don't dwell on it too much. He's shorter than the girl, and is practically a stick. You're surprised he hasn't been snapped by her yet.

"Augh." You hear Dave groan, and return your attention back to him.

You find Dave trying to push off a girl with red glasses as she… licks his face? Weird. Once she gets off of him she cackles, like straight up and _cackles, _"You do taste like cherries!" What?

Dave rubs his cheek where she had licked him and he says, "Yeah, okay, just lick a total stranger. That's definitely a good way to make friends."

She snickers, "The name's Terezi."

"Dave and this is John." He gestures to you and you just wave your hand.

"Yeah, so why did you lick Dave?" You ask, a little curious as to what her answer will, and a little worried.

"He smelt red, and I wanted to know if he did taste like cherries. He does."

"You smell colors?" Dave asks, and he doesn't show any emotion as he does.

"Yep! Since I can't see, smelling is my way of seeing things." That's when you notice the red cane she is holding. In fact, you're just noticing her appearance now. She's about as tall as you, and is very boney and slim. Her hair is red and curls upward at the ends where it's tinted teal, her eyes are a faded teal color and her skin is a rosy-pale.

"So what are you two here for?" She asks, still wearing a grin.

"We're going to be Defenders." You answer, and her grin falls as she looks like someone told her to idiots where to going to jump of a bridge.

"Wow, you're just as insane as Vriska."

"Vriska?"

"She's my sister, who is also here to join the Defenders. Whereas I, plan to join the royal police." Her grin returns to her face as she continues, "Where I shall bring justice."

"You know, the royal police are full of stuck-up douchebags who just want to push people around right?"

"Yes, but I intend to change that," she shows nothing but confidence, which sort of reminds you of Rose. Speaking of her, you wonder where she and Jade are.

You're eyes scan the area until your eyes spot a Jade. She's with Rose as the both talk to two other girls. One girl is taller than all of them, and is slim. Her skin is pale, almost makes you think of a vampire, and her black hair is short and curls at the sides of her almost luminous face. She seems to have taken of advantage of the accessories, as she has wears a short, tight red skirt around her waist, over her full body uniform. The girl next to her is smallest there and is quite lumpy. Her hair is long, like _really_ _long,_ and she has some beads in it. Her skin is nicely tanned, and you can see dimples as she smiles. She has a sash of pink, green, and blue around her hips. She and Jade seem to be immersed in a conversation, just as the other girl and Rose. Actually, you think Rose and her are flirting with each other.

When you turn back to Dave and Terezi you find that they are focused on their own conversation, something about Dave being a cool kid. So, you decide to go wander around, maybe make some new friends.

It's been thirty or so minutes and you've made a few friends. You met the blue girl, Vriska (Terezi's sister, their actually step sisters, thus the different last names) and the smaller boy she was picking on, Tavros. Tavros is ok, but you like Vriska better. You don't know what it is, but she's just so amazing. You also met some clown guy with messy hair, Gamzee was his name, and he seems to be good friends Tavros. You also met a really hipster douche guy with a purple streak in his hair, Eridan, who knows the girl Jade was talking to, Feferi, and the girl Rose was flirting with, Kanaya. He was grumbling about how much he hated some guy named Sollux, who you met later. A girl with brown hair was with Sollux, Aradia, and she was in a relationship with Terezi, who also knew a cat girl, Nepeta. And Nepeta knew some big, sweaty guy named Equius.

After the meeting many people and getting into a big group in which people were introducing one another, the Administrator arrived to the stage and you all stood in formation.

-:.:.:-

You watch the hologram as the Administrator of Medium takes the stage and introduces these new students to the customs and how this school is run, after all this school isn't like others. This school's objective is to train and teach these students about the hardships of life and that not everything is handed to them buy robotic hands or money. This school will most likely make them see how things really are, especially for those who choose to be Defenders. This school will also teach them to endure and make it through; otherwise there is no winning for them. This school will turn these teenagers into soldiers.

As you've watched how these new students interact and analyze their personality, you say only half of them will survive the first month whereas the other half will drop out or flunk. Unless, they turn out to be more than what you've seen today.

John Egbert will definitely drop out; however his stubbornness may lead him to staying with his decision. He doesn't seem confident with his choice in being a Defender, in fact he thinks he's insane, and he probably is.

Tavros Nitram seems to be lacking in confidence, but maybe with a little push he can prove himself to be worthy, or he'll flunk. He aims to be a defender, not one of his best choices.

Vriska Serket seems to be overly confident, sometimes that's a good thing but that can get you killed on the field. She has a tendency to pick on others and start fights. You'll expect to hear amusing things about her.

Rose Lalonde definitely seems fit for a biochemist; however her desire to analyze or learn more (whether by trying new things, no matter how dangerous) may be her downfall. She also likes to pick at people's minds.

Sollux Captor seems to be a good computer programmer, he intends to join Voidtech since they cover that area as well. His attitude may upset some people, but he seems to not really care, unless it is actually something that he sees to be concerning. He also likes bees for some reason.

Equius Zahhak is also aiming to join Voidtech as a robotics engineer, though his strength make be a problem unless he gets control over it. He gets sweaty when he's stressed and appears to "enjoy" being ordered around.

Nepeta Leijon, who plans to be in the military as nothing more than a soldier, is very enthusiastic and, even though she hasn't shown it, can definitely kick anyone's ass. She is obsessed with cats and cat puns, and she likes to role play too.

Gamzee Makara is going to be a defender, probably because of the Nitram boy, and you know he's a good fighter but he doesn't seem to be completely stable. You should keep an eye on him.

Dave Strider plans to be a Defender, his skill and his intelligence is unknown. He seems determined to hide himself behind tinted glasses, but you can tell that he is just as a dork as John Egbert.

Aradia Megido plans to be a Defender, as her personality fits. She seems to be the kind to keep secrets, or have a different plan in mind when on the field. She appears to like archaeology and role playing. She is also very enthusiastic.

Terezi Pyrope plans to join the Royal Police, and aims to make it better. You admire the confidence and determination she shows as she says so. However, her thrive for justice may bring her down.

Kanaya Maryam plans to join the military police. You so far have not witnessed any possible problems, and she is very respectable. She appears to have a thing for fashion and doesn't seem to be bothered by bloodshed. She'd be better as a Defender.

Jade Harley plans to join the military as a Nuclear Engineer. She has good fighting skills and is skillful with firearms; she'd make a good Defender in your opinion. Her intelligence is fair and she is good with people, in other words you haven't seen any potential problems that may occur with her yet.

Eridan Ampora plans to join the royal police or military police, as he has shown interest in military history. He is fairly full of himself and sees himself higher than others, because of the wealth his family has. Most likely to make several enemies here. He will most likely drop out because he won't be able to handle how things work here.

Feferi Peixes plans to join the military as a bioethicist. Her upbeat personality is sure to give her many friends and admirers, seeing as she and Jade Harley have become the best of friends already. She, like Rose Lalonde and Terezi Pyrope, plans to help make changes for the better.

There are others who will most likely drop out or flunk, and there are others who will definitely succeed, like Aradia Megido (she seems to be good in all aspects).

As Skaia's guidance system, it's one of you many jobs to insure that the next generation of soldiers is next to perfect, or at least prepared.

You, KARKAT, are currently in the mainframe. Yes, _in _the mainframe. Located underneath Skaia, it's a giant black room in the shape of a sphere, and there are silver orbs attached to the walls that hold power and the programs. You stand on a small blue platform that follows where you walk and keeps you from falling. This room only allows you access, as it is surrounded by layers of steal and impenetrable force fields, and the only door is indestructible as it's made of a gel that burns or melts those who aren't you. They can pretend to be you, having all info they need, but when it comes to passing through the door, they are revealed and killed. There have been a few incidents where someone tried to get into the mainframe, all of them died trying.

You move the blue screen, as it shows the auditorium and the new students, and open another screen. This one holds all info of all students that have been registered, and only two of the registered are not there. You've already contacted the missing students and clarified they had changed their minds, or as one would say "chickened out". You send the info to the current king of Skaia, Jack Noir, even though you know he'll toss it aside the moment he gets it. He's probably in a meeting with Questa, representative of Prospit, and Gloria, the representative of Derse.

As you do this, you go over each students' tests and the autobiography papers that they had to write. You have them do this so you can track their progress, how they were before, during, and after attending Medium. It also shows you if they are appropriate for the position they want. At the end of each semester, you make them take a final test which goes over _everything _they learned, and instead of grading them you see which position they are currently most suited for. The students are given their results and consider whether they want to continue, change their plan, or drop out. Most students change their plan or drop out, but there are always ones that are determined.

They have three years, before they graduate and take their place in Skaia. But that doesn't mean they don't get to have some form of experience of the occupation. You always throw in random pop quizzes that test them in all aspects. Some tests have them fight a "Denizen" that "broke into" a building or something, others test their knowledge, and others test both. Sometimes, if it is needed the students will actually have to go out on the field. Those who plan to join Defenders will literally experience how frightening it is, people who want to be in the military will experience what they have to deal with, and people who want to be royal police will have to help with providing assistance to those of "higher blood". That only happened once before when several Denizens managed to get into Skaia, and you don't plant on letting that happen again.

As you go over these test and papers, you begin to think to yourself.

These new students will certainly make these three years amusing.


	3. Do You Smell a Rat?

You are Dave Strider, and you're currently headed to your assigned dorm room. The assembly had just finished; thank god, it was too boring for you. Your luggage is already in the dorm, as said during the assembly. Luckily, this school doesn't do the whole roommate thing, so you have your own room, it's all yours not anyone else's.

Looking down at your student key, you read the numbers 123 on it and clarify you are headed in the right direction. As it turns out, you are right next to Rose, whose room is 124, and not far from Jade, whose room is 121. John is all the way down in room 413, and Terezi is at 197. Basically, there are A LOT of people in this school if there is about 450 dorms.

The student key is like a mini, flat, computer that has many things you'll need. Such as your schedule, a map of the enormous school, a chatting program called Pesterchum, a dictionary, encyclopaedias, it's basically a library card since most books a digital, and it is literally the key to your room. However, yours keeps glitching a bit, you're not sure why. You'll be honest, technology has never really been you best friend like it is with your brother, Dirk. The only technology wise things that get along with you are your turntables. It's really annoying considering you live in a world that relies on technology, like seriously, Skaia relies on one computer. If that computer fails, you're all screwed, by either being destroyed by villainous people or things outside of Skaia, the Veil.

You're not saying you don't trust the computer, you just don't really understand it, you guess, also you want to prepared for anything. That's why you are going to be a Defender, because last time you checked Denizens aren't the only thing Skaia has to worry about (they're just most common). There are also creatures called Imps that have managed to get into to Skaia and cause trouble. They aren't as common because they prefer to stay away from Skaia, though there are some that get curious. But they tend to be more violent and dangerous than Denizens, and they're faster. Not to mention the fact that Defenders have to watch out for other creatures that remain unknown. In other words, Defenders have a rough life. And they can't escape it.

Once you've reached your room, you unpack and set up your belongings and other things until it practically feels like home. You're not going to be home for a long while, not until Family Day, where you go back home for a week and do family shit and that isn't until half way through the school year. It seems you're one of the lucky people, since there's a window to your left. Not all rooms have windows that let in a nice breeze. Just as long as no crows decide to fly into your room like at home, then everything will be fine.

Once you've changed out of your extremely hot, leather uniform and into more comfortable clothes, there's a knock on your door and you find Jade standing there with a smile.

"You ready to go yet, Dave?" She asks. She's wearing her usual clothes, no longer in the black leather uniform, and her hair that was tied back is now loose and free, like it should be. "John and Rose are already heading to Classroom C1."

You almost forgot that you had class in five minutes, thanks, Jade, for coming to your rescue. "Don't worry, Harley, we've got plenty of time."

"Dave, we have to get to the other end of the school. That's going to take us a lot longer than three minutes."

"Well shit, Jade, it looks like we're going to have to cheat."

"Dave, you don't mean?"

"Oh, but I do." You bend down. "Hop on my back."

She giggles as she hops onto your back, "You're such a cheater, Dave." Her arms lock around your neck, and having done this plenty of times before she knows how fast you can be. The moment she is secured, you flash step all the way to classroom C1.

The school has many rooms; 12 classrooms, 2 computer labs, several bathrooms and showering areas, a fairly large workshop and garage, an enormous gymnasium, and auditorium, a weapons room which is kept locked for safety reasons, and there are probably some secret rooms too. Outside there is a courtyard for students to hang out at, a large field and track that is for practicing your physical skills, and there is a garden somewhere. The roof is built for battles among students as tests or practices (it reminds you of home). Basically, there are many optional practise tests all over the school, so you can be prepared for the finals and pop quizzes the computer system may through at you.

The classrooms are appropriately organized. There are classrooms C1, C2, C3, and C4, which you will only be in. Next year you'll be in classrooms B1, B2, B3, and B4. And then the year after that will be A1, A2, A3, and A4. The classrooms are built to work for the appropriate subjects that will be taught in them.

You, unfortunately, will be taking most of the courses taught, so there's going to be lots of work and… homework. It's the same for everyone who attends Medium. If you had chosen to stick to your old school where you'll be somewhat guaranteed a non-life threatening job in the future, things would be different. But, that's not the case now is it.

Dirk attended Medium when he was younger, but along the way… something must have happened, since he had dropped out after two years. He was planning on joining Voidtech or the military, and he would have ruled at whatever position he got. Now, he had a simple, fine paying job and built robots at home. He was okay with you attending Medium (he made you strife with him, to prove if you should go) but when he found out that you wanted to attend it to become a Defender set him off a bit, but he said it was okay and he can't go back on his word.

Another way as to how you found out more about a Defenders life was that Dirk tried to convince you it was a bad idea. Most defenders either end up scarred, twisted, suicidal, or dead. Some end up with bad habits, like they become clean freaks, others become emotionless, or become oblivious to the world, and for some people the trauma hasn't yet caught up with them. So, you're pretty sure you'll probably end up in one of those categories, but you honestly couldn't give any shits (that's probably going to get you killed).

But John is going to be a Defender as well, and who knows what category he'll end up under. Hopefully, he ends up not becoming a Defender. But then again, John is stubborn… like most of you. He'll probably stay as a Defender, if he is determined. At least, training and class will manage to change some peoples' minds. You doubt anything will change yours, but maybe John's can be persuaded. He's your bro and like hell would you let anything bad happen to him.

You enter the class room seconds before the bell rang, signally that class has begun. You and Jade sit in the only seats left, which are just in front of John and Rose. On John's right there's a girl with dark blue hair, Vriska, you think that's her name, and beside her is Terezi. Sitting next to you is some kid you don't know, and on the other side of him is that Kanaya girl, and she's sporting one of the most fashionable outfits you've seen.

The teacher, Ms. Porrim, walks in and the class begins. She starts off with explaining how she runs this class, and follows up by starting the lesson, which is History. Great. You already know enough about history, like how the last three computer systems were complete failures, and the war that nearly sent Skaia to despair. You know this by reading books that belonged to Dirk and Rose when you had nothing else to do.

You dose off for most of the lesson. About half way through it, you notice that Rose isn't really paying too much attention either; in fact, she seems to be eyeing Kanaya, whose face is fairly flushed. You totally called it. They were so flirting in the auditorium, and they so have a thing for each other. Maybe you, John, and Jade can set up a plan to get them two together. Nah, they'll get together on their own, that shit's practically written in stone.

-[|:.:..:.:|]-

[12:05 pm]

You sit in the cafeteria next to John, Jade, and Rose. Rose invited Kanaya to eat lunch with you all, just like you and John invited Vriska and Terezi, and Terezi brought her girlfriend Aradia. Jade asked Feferi who joined, and was followed by Eridan. It's pretty easy to notice that John's got a little crush on Vriska, who is possibly well aware of it. Just as it is with Eridan having a thing for Sollux, who is also at the table having being friends with Aradia and Feferi. Feferi also brought along Nepeta who was followed by Equius, and Gamzee and Tavros joined since Vriska had called Tavros over. Now there are 15 people at the table; it's a big table.

The cafeteria is large as it needs to serve for 450 students, if not more. It's also more upscale than other cafeterias you've seen. It's hardly crowded, and there's plenty of space between people and groups. Some people are probably somewhere else, like in the courtyard.

You listen to the conversation John is having with Tavros and Gamzee. You have literally no idea what it is they're talking about, so you kind of just sit silently without paying attention and occasionally look at your surroundings.

You would normally participate in conversations, but you just don't feel like it. Gasp! Dave Strider doesn't feel like talking!? Well, there must be something seriously wrong. Quick, call the fire department, the military, the –

Wait, where's that red light coming from? In the corner of your eye you notice a glowing red light moving along through the crowd of students.

Your gaze follows it until there are no students blocking it and it's in plain sight. You find the source of the red light is coming from some kid's eyes. Red eyes aren't common; the only person you know that has red eyes is you. But your eyes don't glow, and that kid's eyes are light fucking lasers.

He stops and looks around. He's got flawless skin (all the gals must be jealous), black hair that is a bit messy and yet it looks like it's meant to be that way. He's not very tall, he's like a foot shorter than you, and he doesn't have much of a build (basically, he looks fairly feminine to you). He's wearing his plain leather uniform; doesn't he know you don't have to wear uniforms all the time? You assume the kid gets pushed around easily. His jaw is set as he examines his surroundings. When his eyes meet yours for a moment, you look away and you feel like he just _devoured_ your soul. It's not a very pleasant feeling. You sit frozen until his eyes move again. Huh, apparently you were also holding your breath.

When you look back, he's gone.

You wonder who he is.

-[|:.:..:.:|]-

[9:34 pm]

You, KARKAT, stand on the top floor of the Oracle Tower, which is at the center of Skaia and is home to the king of Skaia. You stand by as Jack Noir sends off Questa and Gloria. They were speaking about how the number of Imps in the Veil (outside of Skaia) has been increasing. They normally don't bother Skaia, but that doesn't mean they don't plan to do something destructive. The plan was to have the Defenders do something about it, and make sure that the next Defenders are prepared to fight against them. No one's really trained to fight against Imps because they weren't something to worry about, until now that is. Another plan was to make the boarders around Skaia stronger, which means more work for you.

Jack sighs and takes a sip of whiskey from his glass. "What is the status for this year's new students of Medium and Tumor?" Figures, you send him the information of the schools and he tosses it aside so you can tell him personally.

You do as your told, "A total 122 new students are attending both Tumor and Medium, only 2 students registered for Medium didn't show and 20 registered for Tumor didn't as well. Out of the 64 new students who attended Tumor there are 7 of them that plan to be Defenders, 45 plan to join the military, 11 plan to join the Royal Police, and 4 have plans under the 'other' category. Out of the 58 new students that are attending Medium, 10 students plan to become Defenders, 23 of them plan to join the Royal Police, 18 plan to join the military, and 7 plan to do other." Those who plan to have jobs under the other category (like fire-fighting) require the same education, thus them attending the two schools.

Jack simply just hums in response. He never likes it when people plan to become Defenders; it just means more trouble makers. Trouble makers tend to join the military or Defenders, and some Defenders become trouble makers because they get to see what's out in the Veil. He'd prefer more Royal Police because they are closer and more trust worthy, since they'll never go against the one who's feeding them like spoiled dogs.

"Did you notice any viruses?"

Viruses. He's not talking about the natural computer viruses that could corrupt your system, since that's next to impossible now. He's talking about people that pose as a potential threat to Skaia and the system. They're not people who _want_ to cause chaos. They're just people whose existence is just… mutant, so to speak, and they can cause havoc and destruction without even meaning to. In fact, it was a Virus that caused the fall of the second computer system whose name no one can remember. It took a lot of digging to find out what happened to him, so you'd rather not waste time on just trying to find out his name.

You haven't seen any viruses in the past.

"No. No, Viruses have been detected."

"Good, the last thing I need is a 'rat' running around." He grimaces at the thought. He holds his power selfishly, and a rat is something that could easily take it away.

"Keep an eye on the Veil." He says, "I don't want anything getting in," and then dismisses you.

Sometimes you wonder why you have to put up with this. Then you remember it was because you woke up.

Waking up can be such a pain.


	4. Unintentional Doom

[Day 5-7:35 am]

You feel as though you made a bad mistake. You are Sollux Captor, and even though you are here to become a computer programmer and work in Voidtech, you still have to work on the field. You aren't bad at physical activities; you just don't like doing them. You'd prefer to be somewhere that isn't "dangerous" or surrounded by people, since you don't like either. Technology is the only company you need.

Your bad mistake was having made the decision to attend Medium and now you must suffer. If only there was a way to avoid these other courses that you so undesired – there is but it's just a matter of successfully doing it without being caught. You could hack into the computer system and make a few changes so the only classes you'd take are the ones that you care about. KARKAT may be the main computer system, but there are other minor systems as well, back up ones and ones for extra things that don't correspond with KARKAT's work.

-What? You thought you were going to hack into THAT computer system? Only if you had a death wish, would you do that.

You currently lie on the ground along with a several others, who feel like they're going die too. Eridan is a few feet away from you, and… you think he's dead. He's not moving. And you can't see him breathing. It doesn't surprise you; it hasn't been the first time someone has died during class in Medium as you've been told, and Eridan being Eridan… he doesn't stand much of a chance. Then again, you don't either.

The Strider kid is one of the few that are still standing, and, holy shit, he hasn't even broken a sweat. How? Nepeta is even exhausted, and she is one of the many good fighters here. You think he cheated, he had to somehow.

Feferi treads over here to Eridan, "Eridan, get up."

A muffled, "No," is heard, and he is alive. Damn.

Feferi groans and gets down to lift him up, he's practically dead weight in her arms as she gets him on his feet. His face is beat red from having ran fifty laps around this abnormally large track, and he looks like he's about to throw up. He wouldn't be the only one, some kid several feet away from you just did. Thank god, you aren't looking in that direction or you would as well.

Tavros and Gamzee are lying on top of one another, as they both try to catch their breath. Vriska is laughing at Tavros for not being able to handle such a "simple" exercise, when she can hardly stand herself – hypocrite. Next to her is John, who is probably going to faint. Aradia just dumped a bunch of water all over herself, unfortunately the uniforms are water proof, so that will do nothing.

The uniform you wear is pretty badass as it has many functions, like being able to control body temperature and help with your heart rate. Although, it's doing a pretty shitty job in keeping your exhausted and overheated body cool.

Ms. Meenah is showing no mercy as she notices that the Strider kid is the only one not crying, dying, overheated, exhausted, or vomiting, and makes him run again. Oh god, you think you're going to throw up just watching him run again. You then make the decision to avoid looking at anyone.

Once Strider has finished running thirty laps – she decided to shorten this go around for him since the class needed carry on – you are have finally recovered. He still looks fine, maybe a little tired, but nothing compared to the rest of you. You all have taken a partner who you will "fight" with, the objective is to get you opponent disarmed and on the ground. Nepeta has been paired with Dave – you just remembered his name – and that is going to be a fight you would love to sit down and watch. You on the other hand have been paired with, unfortunately, Eridan, this should be easy but it's a matter of having to deal with his bickering.

* * *

[8:16 am]

You were wrong; he's stronger than you thought. He's managed to take you down two out of three times, and you were lucky on you third try. You don't know how he managed it, considering he told you he was only good with firearms rather than hand-to-hand combat. Yet, here you are with a large bruise on your back and a sprained ankle that is currently being taken care of as you sit in the medical wing.

Your fifth day at Medium and you've already ended up in here. At least you weren't the first one to end up here; some other kid took a major hit and ended up with a broken rib on the first day. Ending up in the infirmary on the first day basically makes people assume you are weak and think you don't stand a chance, and as for the person who put you in the infirmary will be thought as tough and badass. It's stupid really. Especially since Eridan isn't the least badass, he's just… skilled. Clearly he had practice before he even chose to attend Medium.

This, of course, means you need to step up your game. In your free time you could practice… Nah, you could really care less about these physical practices; you'd rather work on computer programming. First by observing and working with systems similar to the KARKAT system.

It's recommended that those who want to work as a computer programmer for the main computer system must practice with the similar systems made for them. However, only one person can actually work with KARKAT, and that's if they are they at the top of their class and have to have experience, not to mention KARKAT himself has to say if you are suitable for the job. Which is why not many aim to work with the KARKAT system, and just work with other systems and programs, like the backup system which is used in case if anything were to go wrong with KARKAT. That is very unlikely tough.

The nurse gives you some medication to help heal faster and dismisses you. The class you have now is biology, since you have to take all classes. You take all the classes in your first year, to get an idea of everything, and then next year you pick your classes, or well you say what you want to be and are assigned the classes you need to take. Once assigned those classes, you have the option of taking extra classes of your picking. Either way, the first year is always the most difficult and stressful.

The first year is probably the worst, since you go from a calm life to a life that requires all sorts of work every day, training that could kill you, and, worst of all, _pop quizzes. _The pop quizzes test you on your intellect, courage, strength, and many other skills. But the thing about them is that you never know when they'll happen, and they involve fake situations that are feel so real it makes over twenty percent of the class drop out because it's too much to handle. They put you on the spot, they make you feel small, and they make you feel like hope is just an illusion. Another thing is that you can't actually tell whether or not it is a pop quiz or the real deal. People often end up scarred or more determined. And it's hardly ever the real deal. You feel sorry for those who plant to be defenders.

Your brother, Mituna, attended Medium several years ago and his first year didn't go so well. He walked in this school as a brother you knew well and left as a stranger whose mind was broken. When your parents asked what happened, they weren't given a forward answer, they were just told there was an accident. You tried to ask his friends, and they lied to you. Mituna's accident was part of the reason why you wanted to join Medium, you wanted to do something that he wasn't able to do, and to hopefully hack into the schools record system and find out what happened.

Of course, to hack into the schools records would alert the KARKAT system and you'd be caught. That is also why you need to get familiar with a similar computer system, so you can avoid alerting KARKAT.

When you make it to the Classroom C2, the rooms full and there's only one open seat next to some kid with funky colored hair, his eyes are in a daze like he doesn't have a clue as to what is going on. Honestly, Gamzee probably has a better idea as to what is going than him. You don't recognize him, but again, when have you ever really cared about people that don't matter to you? He's probably some punk ass douchebag anyway.

* * *

[Several Years Ago]

You are Mituna Captor, and you didn't expect to be in this situation. You didn't mean to do anything, you didn't mean to discover anything, and now you're running around the school. The school has been locked down, so you have no place for escape. Other than the basement, which you are currently in.

You're panicking as you run through these underground tunnels. They are after you for something and you don't know why. All you know is that, unintentionally, you did something bad. You've managed to lose some military police that were chasing you, but you still need to find a room to hide in.

Your footsteps echo in the halls, the only sound you can hear. But you know it's only a matter of time before there are more footsteps than your own. The halls are dark, only dim, blue light from the floor edges bring you guidance.

You're not going to get out of this. Running is futile. Yet, you still try to fight for your life. Your lungs are in pain, as you slow down and lean against the wall, gasping for air. You hear a click and a yellow light flashes next to you. The wall you were just leaning on moves and you stumble in a dark room. It seems you opened a door, a hidden one at that. You press your hand to the panel next to the opening and the door moves shut. You gently set yourself down on the floor, and relax.

It's not long before you hear loud footsteps outside the door as they pass. No one opens the door. You let out a relieved sigh.

Your comfort doesn't last long. The door needs to be opened and closed by identification, fingerprints. You didn't give it any identification to open it, and if you did your position would be given away. So, how are you still here?

You question is answered and KARKAT appears in front of you. Shit, he's trapped you here.

Quickly, you get up and make a desperate yet useless attempt at trying to open the door. Of course, it's locked.

"You're attempts of escape are futile, if you should know." He says, as he watches you.

"No shit."

He doesn't respond with his usual remark of using swore language. You remember how he would politely tell Damara to refrain from speaking inappropriately. She continued anyway.

"What are going to do with me anyway? Lock me up? Kill me? Erase me from existence?"

"The latter obviously. We can't have viruses like you roaming around. You're nothing more than a danger to society, even if all your actions are unintentional." His face shows no expression or feeling – makes sense since he's just a lifeless robot.

He's the lifeless robot that'll kill you, erase you from the minds of your loved and leaving no trace of your existence behind. Voidtech thought they created a guidance system, but they only created a weapon to enforce control and order. You can say good bye to mom and dad, to Sollux, to Latula, to Kurloz, to everyone. You don't want to though. You want to live. You want to see everyone tomorrow. You can't go down like this. You, you have to fight at least. Go down fighting, that's always the way people should go.

You hear crackling and see light in the corner of your eye. KARKAT's whole arm is covered in electricity, obviously planning to shock the life out of you. He charges at you, and you manage to dodge his attack. It's a constant battle of him aiming and charging as you dodge and take cover.

You're end up on the ground, having just barely evading one of his shots. He taking a moment to charge up again, clearly going to make this last hit count. You pant as you keep your eyes to the ground, giving in to your defeat. Of course, this is when you remember that the fucking reason why you are here is because your existence can bring doom to others. You are a threat to KARKAT. You just need to concentrate.

Blue and red lights begin to spark in front of your vision. Viruses have abilities, not all are the same, and your abilities – psionics, this ability is called – can save you from this. But, what you're going to do is going to cost you.

When KARKAT moves and goes for the final hit, you whip around, and throw everything you have at him. The last thing you see is a flash of blue and red light mixed with violet.

He screams.

You scream.

* * *

**eyyy, long time no see. sorry for any grammar mistakes. hope you enjoyed this little chapter of distress and backstory. **

**-klmj01**


End file.
